A Band is Born
by Chechizme
Summary: What if James, his cousin, and the Marauders were writers to a few songs we listen to today.....


**I don't own the Marauders...just the characters I create....oh and I don't own Family Force 5 or any of their songs. None of this is true!!!!! I made it ALL up!**

**

* * *

**James, Sirius, and James' cousin, Michael, were all hanging around the Potter house when Remus and Peter came rushing through the door.

Remus had something in his hand. It looked like a guitar case.

"What have ya got there, Moony?" James asked. He took it from Remus' hand and opened it. "Where did you get this guitar, Moony?"

"It was my father's. He and his friends had their own band called the Potions Masters. Why they called themselves that, I will never know."

James looked at the flaming red electric guitar. He then handed it to Remus. "Well go on then. Try it, Moony."

"Oh bloody hell no, Prongs. You try it," Remus said back to James.

"Why should I? Wormtail, go on. You do it." Peter shook his head fast.

Padfoot had enough of it. He shook his long black hair out of his face before getting up. "Merlin's beard, just give it to me." Sirius took the guitar and put the strap over his shoulder. Out of nowhere, his finger began moving as fast as lightning over the string.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! How are you doing that?!" Michael exclaimed.

"I have no idea," Sirius said while laughing. His fingers kept on dancing over the strings. It took so effort, but he pulled hand away from the strings and got the guitar off. After putting it down, he exclaimed, "That damn thing is enchanted!"

James looked at his three best friends and his cousin. "I've got an idea." he said wickedly.

The five guys ran up to the attic of the Potter house. The Marauders sometimes used it as a place to hang out. In the corner of the room was something that was given to James a long time ago. It was drumset that he got for his fourteenth birthday. He sat himself on the chair and picked up the sticks. After about a minuter or so of playing, they all realized something, James was a natural at the drums.

"James, you never told me that you played the drums," Michael said to his cousin.

"That's the thing, cousin, I have never touched this thing," James openly admitted. He began to play again; only this time, Sirius joined in with the guitar.

Out of nowhere, Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at a coat hang. After muttering a spell under his breath, it changed into a microphone. Once he grabbed the mike and started to sing, the party really begun.

Michael and Peter watched the other guys have a blast. Remus began to randomly spit out lyrics. Once he got to the second chorus, James and Sirius sang.

All together they sang, "Ugly people put ur hands down!"

Michael decided to join the fun and pull out his wand. He pointed it at James' backpack, and it changed into another enchanted guitar. He followed Sirius lead and played along.

As Remus kept on singing, Peter got an idea. He ran to grab his notebook and wrote down all of the lyrics that Remus was singing. When the guys were done playing, they all surrounded Peter to see what else he had written down.

He was writing some of his own lyrics down. When he looked up, Peter smiled at the guys that were like his brothers. "I've got another one for you lot. It's an old poem that I wrote for my parents' anniversary." He handed it to James.

"Wormtail, this is bloody brilliant!" James began to put some music to it, and then handed it all out to the rest of the boys. After about an hour of working on music, they were ready to test it out.

"All right, mates! Are you lot all ready?"

"Yeah!" The other three boys said, but Jame's wasn't satisfied. He looked around to see what they were missing and soon figured it out. "Oy, Wormtail, c'mere."

As Peter walked towards James, Prongs pulled out his wand and pointed it towards his desk. After saying an spell, the desk transformed into an enchanted keyboard. "Go on, Wormtail, give it a go."

Peter shook his head fast. "No, James."

Michael huffed. "C'mon, Peter. James enchanted the keyboard so it can play the notes when your fingers touch it."

Peter looked at his friends for encouragement, and they all nodded their heads for him to proceed. Once Peter's hands touched the keyboard, everything else worked out like magic. His hands danced over the keys like they were created to do that and that alone. Peter smiled as he pulled his hands away.

Remus didn't get a count off to start the song. So he just counted in his head. "Hold up! Wait a minute! Put a little love in it!" And the music roared to life as all of the boys played as Remus began to continue singing.

_"Doctor, Doctor, I've got an emergency  
It seems I'm head over heels, a case of L-O-V-E  
It's like I'm glowing inside  
Yeah, a light I can't hide  
And if this feeling is bad then I don't wanna be right  
What I've got in my soul gives me the highest delight  
Oh yeah it's better than drugs  
In fact it's sent from above, huh huh"_

_"Hold up! Wait a minute! Put a little love in it!"_ all of the boys sang together.

_"Hey, Can't kick the habit  
Yeah, I got to have it  
Yeah, I 'm what they call a  
Love addict, Love addict  
Hey, can't live without it  
Yeah, G'on shout about it  
Hey, I'm a symptomatic  
Love addict, Love addict"_

The boys continued the song to the very end. There music could be heard all the way down the road.

"James Potter! You lower that music right now!" Mrs. Potter yelled from down the stairs.

"Sorry, mum!" All the boys laughed.

"Boys," James started to say proudly, "we are amazing," and they all laughed again.

"I think that we should put the music we just wrote in a box and save it so that we can show our kids," Remus said. "Or should I say, James and Lily's kids?"

The rest of the guys gave James a bunch of goofy faces. "Ha. Ha. You lot are very funny," James replied. "If I marry Evans and have a child with her, Padfoot I'm naming you the godfather and Moony, you're going to marry a metamorphmagus." James laughed at his joke.

"What about me?" Peter asked curiously.

"Oh you? Wormtail, you are going to be working for the darkest wizard in the entire world." All of the boys fell on the ground laughing at James. As if any of that could actually happen. "But, I think Wormtail is right. We should put the music away. No one else should be able to enjoy it as much as we do."

Peter began to rip out the sheet music, but it was missing something. "Ey, mates. We need a name. I think it should be something that describes us."

"The Marauders?" Remus threw out there.

"Hey!" Michael said and pointed to himself.

"Right," Remus said as he got the point. Michael wasn't a Marauder. He was just family to one. "How about Family Force 5. I mean, we are pretty much a band of brothers. McGonagall says that we are all a force to be reckoned with, and there are five of us."

The other boys nodded. "Alright, we are Family Force 5."

Peter wrote FF5 on the top of the paper and put it in James' desk, after they changed it back.

"Are you lot hungry," James asked. "Mum made cookies from the smell of it."

"Yeah!" and the boys raced down to the kitchen for cookies.

_Fast Forward to 1994_

"Remus," Sirius said one night at the table in his family's house.

"Yes?"

"What do you think ever happened to all of the music we wrote when we were teenagers?"

Remus mused. "I haven't the slightest idea. It's probably all back at Godric's Hollow; unless, the Potters' sold that desk."

They two old friends laughed.

_In America-2004_

Three brothers, Solomon, Jacob and Joshua Olds, were looking through some old stuff of their family's with their friends when Solomon found something in an old desk. "Hey guys, come check this out!"

The other four boys ran to him, and what he found was a bunch of sheet music. "FF5? Who's that?"

"I have no idea, but whoever he or she or they were, the music they wrote was awesome!" Their friend Derek said.

"Let's take it out and play it."

The boys went down to the room where they kept their instruments. "Wow, these guys rocked."

"Yeah, we should form a band off of this music."

"FF5?"Solomon mused. "How about Family Force 5?"

"Yeah," and a band was born.

* * *

**And that's how the Marauders started their own band ;) **

**Comments please!!!**


End file.
